


Leather on skin

by charlottefrey



Series: My lil ginger baby and his cute lil emo [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stripping, clothed sex (?), hella gay, just two dudes being pals, or is it simply me?, these two have weird kinks, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has acces to all holos on the entier Finalizer. He knows better than to use this for his pleasure, but the flesh is weak. And Kylo Ren is strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather on skin

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, i slipped.  
> This was written on the way to one of these annoying mandatory family meetings in the car with my parents and sister. Don't tell them that i wrote gay porn.   
> Partly inspired by a drawing i found (link down there)

Hux stepped into his personal quarters and slipped his hands out of his coat sleeves. Rolling his shoulders he walked over to his desk. Without really looking he opened one of the drawers and took out the Brandy. He usually only drank with Phasma’s company, but tonight there was something else on his mind.

As he took the first sip from his glass, he turned the holo on. Having an entire ship to oneself comes with certain perks. Such as the allowance to access all security camera footage and running security cameras. That was one of the reasons, Phasma was such good friends with him. Not because both liked each other particularly, no most definitely not.

But because Phasma had the habit of having regular bed company. Whether she felt something for them or if it was just a beneficial agreement for all of them, Hux didn’t particularly care. But being able to edit the holo’s came in handy just then. Phasma wasn’t keen on anyone apart from the three people she slept with, herself and Hux of course to know of these meetings.

But today Phasma was elsewise occupied and Hux flicked through the channels. Thannison and Mitaka awkwardly flirted with each other while on Beta shift. Reminding himself to definitely do something about the two of them, Hux flicked to the next. Troopers were eating their second meal in the cantina, some radar technician fixed a piping system and there were new training drills for the TIE fighter, overseen by Phasma in her beautiful chrome uniform.

But still, Hux was only delaying what he would inevitably do. He opened the channel to Kylo Ren’s personal quarters and grinned. The Dark Jedi paced the room and muttered to himself. He had still his entire mass of clothing on. Hux picked up a tablet and punched in a code. The computerized voice sounded pleasantly in his ears.

   “Lord Ren, please be aware that Beta shift is halfway through. You have a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke tomorrow morning, starting two hours into Alpha shift. Sleep is advisable.” Kylo froze. Hux grinned. Not only did he know that Kylo hated that voice, he also didn’t know where it came from. So destroying was out of the question if the knight wouldn’t want to ruin his entire room in the process.

Even if Hux didn’t watch Kylo every night, the knight heard that voice regularly. His rooms where equipped with motion sensors to protect him from intruders and assure that he actually rested from time to time. Funnily enough, the knight always replied to it like a beaten child. He bowed his head and muttered something.

But then he straightened and lifted his hands. Hux felt his own shoulders relax as his eyes followed the gloved hands up to the knight’s head. Slowly he opened the mask and took off the helmet. How his hair stayed this fluffy was a mystery to Hux, but he was too mesmerized by the gentle shake Kylo gave his head to properly free his hair. With a loud thud, he placed the helmet on a table. With a frown, Hux took a sip from his drink.

Always too much energy and hate in that boy. Slowly Kylo removed his scarf and hung it over the back of a chair by his bed. With quick fingers, the knight pulled off his gloves, revealing the pale skin underneath. Hux smiled again to himself and leaned against his desk as he watched the man open the first belt and slip it off. The long tunic hung now free and Kylo simply pulled it over his head in one fluid motion.

He revealed his undershirt, cut off just above his abs. Still, even after month of watching the knight, Hux couldn’t imagine how this particular piece of clothing was practical. But he was too taken up with the way these abs moved and how the rest of Kylo Ren’s upper body shifted and rose as he breathed. Sliding off his suspenders, Kylo ran a hand through his hair, which had finally begun to hang into his face.

Hux usually found long hair impractical and had his troopers cut their hair regularly. But on the other side, the long, messy hair fitted to well to Kylo and his entire character, it intrigued Hux. Then his attention was away from the luscious mess of hair on top of the knight’s head back to his torso.

As Kylo pulled his shirt up and off himself, he revealed more of the well-muscled body. Hux swallowed dryly and downed the rest of his drink just for the sake of it. Kylo Ren stood there in front of him, as a holo though, but it was a glorious sight. How much he wanted to run a hand over the strong chest and down those abs, following the slight happy trail into the tight leather pants.

Hux sighed and refilled his glass. Kylo had turned hand hung his shirt over the chair took, showing Hux his ass. What a fine ass it was. Why the knight was so keen of hiding it under a robe and a cloak was beyond Hux. Maybe to not drive the troopers mad. He chuckled dryly and shook his head at himself. With a sigh he leaned back against the table as Kylo opened his pants revealing black, tight underclothes.

Hux lifted his glass up to his lips and drank a large mouthful without even properly registering what he did, so focused was he on the stripping knight. He licked his lips and exhaled, feeling his arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. Kylo slowly pushed down the tight black leather pants. If the light didn’t trick him, the knight was hard, but Hux was too occupied to watch that pert behind being lifted up into the air while undoing the boots.

Then suddenly the transmission was cut off.

Hux was suddenly filled with shame and worry. Usually there were no such things as cutting of ship-intern holos. It just didn’t happen. He quickly flicked back to the main bridge to find Thannsion and Mitaka kissing against one of the observation windows. So much for working he thought annoyed when the computerized voice interrupted his thoughts.

   “There is someone outside your door. High level of anger.” Hux felt all the blood in his face and neck rush away. There was only one person who would dare to interrupt General Hux’ sleep. And that person was literally the least person he wanted to see right now. He slipped his arms back into his coat and pulled to the front to hide his erection.

   “Open the doors.” The airlock door rushed open and Kylo Ren stormed inside, his long overcoat and mask on.

   “Evening Kylo.” Hux said, fully intending to annoy the knight until he left. The door shut behind him and Kylo took a heavy step forward.

   “Did you think I didn’t know.” The metal voice was like ice on Hux skin, but he didn’t let his worry and fear show.

   “You don’t know much.” Hux shot back, trying to control himself. He knew he shouldn’t have watched the knight. Yet he did it.

   “You watched me tonight. As well as the last three.” Coming even closer, the knight clearly huffed. “Not to speak about the many other times before.”

   “Then you should have prevented it earlier.” With a smirk, Hux lifted his glass to his lips, only to have the knight knock it out of his hands. Before he could protest against it, Kylo took of his helmet. The first few seconds staring into the beautiful, but clearly angry face, Hux thought it was due to the light that Kylo’s pupils were dilated. Then it hit him. The knight was just as aroused by all this as Hux. Then their lips met crashing.

Hux was shocked by the sudden kiss. Kylo’s action reminded him of a defiant child. But his mind forgot about it the next second, when a tongue swept across his lower lips. He gripped the hair on the back of Kylo’s head and listened delighted to the moan escaping the knight’s lips. He tilted the other’s head and devoured his open mouth without any kind of resistance being put up by Kylo.

Then Hux pulled back. Kylo mewled softly and he felt hands on his arm that held the knights hair. But instead of saying something he took in the knight. Open mouthed, with saliva slicked over his lips, a wanton expression on his face and messy hair, Kylo was a sight to behold.

   “What am I to do with you?” Hux asked and listened to the whimper with a soft smile. His other hand brushed over Kylo’s face, still gloved. Kylo closed his eyes and pushed his face into the General’s hand. But Hux pulled back and another small protest sound escape the other’s lips. With a quick motion, the General pulled the glove off with his teeth. Kylo opened his eyes just in time to see it and went weak in the knees, sagging against Hux a little.

   “Hux.” He whispered against the General’s neck. Hux brushed a lose lock of hair back, feeling the softness of Kylo’s skin under his fingertips. He simply dropped the glove and listened to the slap of leather on the metal floor.

   “That’s my name.” Kylo looked up and there was a defiant twinkle in his eyes. Just to annoy the General, he nipped at the soft skin just above the uniform. Hux replied with slipping a hand into the robe and groping Kylo’s ass. He was surprised when his fingers brushed over soft skin and hard flesh.

   “Did you really expect me to wear my full gear?” Kylo grinned at the General, who released the grip on Kylo’s hair. The knight stepped back and let his over coat slip off his shoulders. With wide eyes, Hux let his eyes travel over the muscled torso over the knight’s crotch, where his gaze came to a rest. Then he looked back up again.

   “Well, what are we to do of this situation then?” Hux asked and looked into the knight’s eyes again.

   “I have serval ideas.” Kylo knelt down to open his boots and stepped forward, wearing only the dark undercloth. Hux arched his eyebrow when the knight pulled something he had taken for a wristband off his arm and bound his hair back.

   “I like that idea for certain.” Hux smirked and the knight stepped closer. His breath rushed over the general’s face and Hux’ hands groped his ass.

   “Well.” Kylo said and kissed the general softly, like a promise.

   “Get to it.” Hux said harshly and gripped the knight’s bunched up hair. “Or I’ll make you.”

   “I’d like to see you try.” With a quick motion, Hux kneed Kylo’s thigh and the knight when down on his knees with a soft mewl of pain.

   “Seen enough?” Hux asked, his gloved hand still in Kylo’s hair. The knight merely moaned and nuzzled his face against Hux’ clothed erection. Then finally he opened the fly and pulled down the undercloth. The general’s cock sprung free, the red pubic hair like a flame at the base of it. Hux brushed a hand over Kylo’s face, taking in the fascinated look on the knight’s face.

Then Kylo took the tip of the cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Hux moaned and tightened his hold on the knights hair before trusting into the warmth of the other’s mouth a little. Licking over the head softly, Kylo looked up at the general. That second, Hux self-control snapped. He took Kylo’s hair into his other, ungloved hand and held him tighter than before.

Then he pushed inside, fucking into Kylo’s mouth, who immediately relaxed his jaw. With his other hand, Hux brushed down the knight’s chin, neck and check, watching with amazed eyes, how Kylo shivered under the touch and closed his eyes in pleasure. His hands, who had laid on his thighs until now, where placed on Hux’ hips, finger creeping under the waistline of his lose pants.

While Hux took advantage of Kylo’s mouth, he brushed his gloved hand all over what he could reach of the knight. The little tremors and moans delighted him. Then, eventually, Kylo closed his eyes and Hux groaned at the sight. It was glorious.

   “Kylo.” He whispered huskily and came down the knight’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> (want more? just tell me and i see what i can do :P)


End file.
